Ashford Academy Host Club
by triplechocolatte
Summary: Just a drabble I thought of a while ago and decided to finally publish. The host club has been transferred over to Ashford Academy and Tamaki and Kyoya want to start the host club there, but as with any club, they must first present the club to the student council. . .


"Think about it Kyoya, we could do this school good by creating a host club here too!" A blonde boy, Tamaki, skipped down a hallway in Ashford Academy.

"We'll see," The other boy, Kyoya, adjusted his glasses as the two of them walked towards where the student council of Ashford held its meetings. The two boys had been transferred from Ouran Private Academy to Ashford Academy. The rest of their club from their old school had transferred also.

"I don't know how willing they will be to let a bunch of new students form a club on their second day here," Kyoya continued.

"Things seem more relaxed here though," Tamaki turned around to face kyoya, still walking, and put his hands behind his head. "You heard about the kid who skips gym class everyday and the teachers don't really do anything. Something like that would never be tolerated at Ouran. I think the kid's name was something like Lelouch. Do you know?"

"I did some preliminary research on some of the students here, Lelouch Lamperouge is his name. He's also apparently on the student council. Vice-president actually," Kyoya read from his black notebook.

"It sounded like a daily thing," Tamaki noted. "How did he get on the student council?"

"I do not know. Ah, here we are," Kyoya opened a door that lead to a room with a handful of people sitting around and talking.

"You must be the ones who are trying to form a new club, do you have the paperwork?" A blonde haired woman chirped.

"Right here," Kyoya brought out a slim stack of papers.

"Rivalz! Rivalz! Where did he run off to?" The blonde woman looked wildly about the room.

"Rivalz and Lulu are probably off gambling," Another girl with reddish hair popped up behind the blonde one.

"Hello! I'm Shirley. We have to wait until all the members are here before we have you make your case," The red haired girl explained. "The blonde is prez, or Milly, the one with the glasses is Nina, Kallen has the short red hair, and Suzaku is the brunette. Have a seat and make yourselves comfortable. It could be a while until Lulu and Rivalz return."

"Lulu?" Kyoya questioned.

"It's a nickname for Lelouch," Shirley smiled, obviously infatuated with the boy.

"Some of the members of student council gamble?" Tamaki looked shocked.

"It's really more of Lelouch, he goes and plays chess games for money. He managed to drag poor Rivalz down with him to get him to his games," Milly explained.

Kyoya carefully documented the information for future use.

"Milly, when will big brother be back?" A soft voice asked from the corner of the room. Kyoya and Tamaki looked over to see a young girl sitting in a wheelchair with her eyes closed.

"I don't know Nunnally, he'll be back though," Shirley smiled and the girl left the room. "That was Lelouch's younger sister, Nunnally. They both live on school property since they are orphans. Milly's family was nice enough to give them a place to live."

"You're amazing Lelouch! You haven't lost a single game yet!" A voice from outside the door turned all heads to the slowly opening door to reveal two boys.

"Lelouch played one of the princes and won! They are supposed to be a couple of the best chess players in the world!" A boy with a blue tint to his dark hair exclaimed.

"Let's not get too excited Rivalz," A black haired boy spoke. His eyes purple, almost the same color as Tamaki's.

"And where have you two been?" Milly glared at the two boys.

"A chess match?" Rivalz asked, wincing under her glare.

"It's bad enough to skip class, but to bring Rivalz with you? Lelouch, you should know better," She berated.

Lelouch only shrugged.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but may we present our club to you all now?" Kyoya let the light reflect off his glasses, shading his eyes and giving him an intimidating feel.

"Of course," Milly got the student council organized in the room and they waited for the club proposal.

"We propose a host club, to help the girls of Ashford academy and to make life better for those involved," Tamaki started in his flamboyant way.

"And what would this host club do?" Lelouch asked.

"We would entertain the female members of the school," Kyoya explained.

"What do you mean by entertain?" Milly asked, starting to smirk.

"We have a type for every girl, and we use our assets to chat and talk with them," Kyoya continued.

"I agree!" Milly shouted, standing up and slamming her fist on the table in glee.

"We haven't even voted yet!" Rivalz protested.

"I think it's a good idea," Shirley offered.

"Can you give us a moment to vote?" Rivalz asked the two boys that were standing around, confused as to what was going on.

"Sure," They left the room.

"Prez, you can't just do that!" Lelouch explained.

"Whom ever agrees, say aye!" Milly announced with a wicked smirk.

"Aye!" Milly and Shirley stated.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. Aye," Suzaku offered.

"I don't have any problems with it, aye," Nina whispered.

"Why not, aye," Kallen agreed reluctantly.

"We have reached an agreement then," Milly stated, the maniacal grin still on her face. "Come on in!"

"Have you all reached an agreement?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, and the host club shall be formed!" Milly smiled. "There is only one catch. . ."

"And that would be. . .? We are almost entirely self paying and no funds would be necessary for our club," Kyoya stated.

"It's not funds or anything, but. . ." Milly's grin returned. "But Lulu must join your host club!"

"PREZ!"


End file.
